codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander von Britannia (TRoT)
Character of Reborn Memories, a fanfiction written by Whyntir and WWII Historian on fanfiction.net. "The Tenth Prince of Britannia" and older brother to Kali si Britannia. He is 21 years of age in Reborn Memories and is an expert in mechanics, engineering, and electronics. He has a great hatred for Britannia's persecution of the Numbers and how the country declared war upon Japan without the thought of reprecussions such as the death of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. When their deaths were declared, he took it upon himself to avenge them and to save those that weren't under Britannia's sphere of influence by joining with the EU in their fight against their rivals. Biography Write the first section of your article here. Personality and Traits "There is no honor in war if all you care about is annihaltaing your opponent to the brink of extinction. But in Britannia's case, they need to be removed from the world to maintain peace." The traits that best describe Alexander are: Selfless, Loyal, Kind, Structured, Hard Working, Tenacious, Single minded, and Good Natured. They are the traits that show greatly within him and his decisions. He mostly shows a very distrustful look to others as he had to learn quickly how dangerous Britannian Politics could be. There were few Britannians that he treated as humanbeings beginning with his interactions with his step-sister, Princess Euphemia. Beginning with her, he showed that he truely had a fun side to him and that he could be very lax when he is left to his own devices. This soon showed less when his mother gave birth to his sister, Kali si Britannia, believing that he must protect her from the rest of the Britannian royal family that cared about being the next heir to the throne. His long years of experience with the harsh realities that things never stay the same, his inability to protect those he care, and that plans will never go unhindered from outside interference have turned him into a cold calculating person who focuses heavily on the tactical outcomes of any battle he enters. Because he cares about killing as many Britannian Devicers as quickly as possible, he has his troops focus heavily on targeting the cockpits only, with the intentional goal of making sure that Britannia doesn't have any of their veteran devicers come back onto the battlefield. He has little concern about the full strategic effect any plans have upon the enemy and cares more on the tactics. He understands the effects of a move on a strtegic impact; however, he sees little impact on a strategic whole with the EU being on the defensive. Alex is loyal to a fault and will answer questions with little to no hint of lies within his words. Most people see his method by not withholding information as foolishness as he could give away vital information on open channels. This is because he wants as many of his troops to come back alive and that any form of withholding information could be seen as a sign that he didn't care about them and only saw them as something less than human. He cares about human life for his allies that he would even give information that was vital to them if he believed it would save their lives. However, Alex is not above taking drastic measures to ensure his own security. When he goes to see Britannian POWs, he has them executed after his interrogations; thus showing that he has a ruthless side to him that he mostly keeps under wraps with his fear of what he could do. In fact, Britannians and Britannian supporters are the only people he has no problem of killing in cold-blood as he sees no reason to give them any mercy when they never gave their enemies the same sympathy. Fueling his belief that Britannians were cold-hearted monsters who care only about increasing their status and they will kill an innocent being without a second thought if they were either in their way or threatened their plans. Alex also has a great knowledge of the political structures of many government model structures, as well as his own methods of trying out methods outside of the military force. While he doesn't have the silver tounge both Schniezel and Lelouch have, he tends to use logic in his arguements and will even make compromises that will benefit both sides, to a certain extent. He will not be pushed around by others, and will even terminate agreements when they will not go anywhere, aren't able to benefit both sides, or were just unreasonable. Ultimately, Alexander cannot on the tactical, political, and personal levels bring himself or any of his own soldiers to harm innocent people that have nothing to do with the conflicts he is in. Despite his little experience as a military man, he sees the Britannian Military as the most hypocritical form of what the definition of the organization of a Military was suppose to do: Defend the government and (mostly) the people from both External and Internal threats. Characteristics Physical Physically, Alexander is average in comparison to those that constantly exercise, due to not being physically active. He has greater stamina than Lelouch, but compared to others like Suzaku and Kallen, they put him to shame. This makes him an easy target in close-range combat for those more skilled in the area and forces him to focus more in long-range combat in order to survive. However, as long-range tactics have their limits in close-range, he equips himself and his personal frame with small arms and other hidden equipment to take his opponents by surprise. He is highly skilled in the use of firearms that he can shoot down targets with handguns at their maximum ranges. He even goes as far as to tweek his personal handguns to increase their range of fire. Intellect Alexander's intellect is above average with his extensive amount of learning for his Engineering career that it puts him in a position that it comes close to rivaling Lloyd and Rakshata. This actually results in his designs having traces of the design concepts from both scientists, along with some of his own designs, due to his schooling in engineering and past association with the two scientists. While his intellect is not on par with Lelouch in the sense of speed and he tends to take his time, and continues to challenge himself by taking difficult tasks upon himself; he has an extreme obsession on keeping his data right that he questions himself numerous times and never goes through with an action until he was 100% sure that it was the right thing. But when the decision depends on his morality, he will not hesitate in moving in to stop his opponents from committing wrongful actions. Command Style Like Lelouch, Alexander follows a similar philosphy of command structure: "I will not have my men do what I myself would not do." He believes heavily that a commander must set the example to their troops and not hold their rank over their heads, unless necessary. He gives himself the same tasks he gives his men and will put himself on the frontlines with them wearing a soldiers uniform that doesn't display his rank, giving a sense of equal footing between him and his troops. An unusual characteristic with his command style was the integration of other EU state nations divisions within his command structure. Unlike some of the conservatives within the EU command structure, he believes that more integration of other countries military forces will make them efficient as he has noted that each country tends to have different training methods for their troops that it gives the army as a whole a different outlook, and removes whatever forms of prejudice that might still linger within the military ranks. He is also laxed in his command on the battlefield as he gives his commanders more freedom than most would, so that they can change their plans to fit the situations they are in and accomplish their objectives. Tactical Style "The best way to push your enemy back is to bleed him slowly of his men, vehicles, and resources when he makes his advance; and then take advantage of his weak positions with a strong thrust and seprate them from the main force!" One of Alexander's strongest characteristics in his command style is his use of defensive warfare. He uses the tactics in greatly when he is transfered to the Desert Campaign of the war. As much as he knows about the Britannian's offensive operations, he doesn't know about the Commanding Officers style of command, which makes him hesitant in the EU's counter-attack operations. But when he plays on the defensive, he is able to read the commanders tactics and has a better insight of them that he can plan a better offensive plan for his troops when he faces them once again. His ability to read a person's tactical pattern allow him to be one-step ahead of them and prepare, and improve his defensive plans to be able to counter every move they make. Even to the point that he already has won and he doesn't even know it himself. Even when he is going on the offensive, he makes defensive moves within his advances. He sends scouts out to give him details on where the enemy's forces are, what types of units are within their division, and how large it is. If it is a large enemy force, he plans to wait for them to come to him and engage them at his place of choosing, not theirs. Using his artillery and anti-armor units in ambushes as well fully utilizing the capabilities of the German State Luftwaffe forces to eliminate large numbers of the enemy forces; removing potential threats and allowing him to continue moving on in his offensive. Relationships Britannians Cornelia li Britannia Their relationship is best described as a clash between fire and ice. Their personalities couldn't be any different and they clash a lot on policies and battle tactics. Cornelia prefers to be on the offensive and take the enemy on before they can even make a move; while Alex prefers being on the defensive and taking out his opponents where he wants them and slowly bleeding them of their manpower before moving in to finish them off. Because of this, Cornelia states that he is indecisive and is unfit for combat; however, Alex points out that she is reckless that her rage controls her to the point that she can no longer think straight that she couldn't even handle immediate changes either, nor is she prepared for surprises from the enemy as she stays focused on the task before her and loses the entire picture of the battle. Despite these differences though, he does care about her that he will step in to defend her position. Euphemia li Britannia Because of her gentle and friendly nature, Alexander trusted her and took upon himself to watch over her when the older siblings were too busy. His relationship to her is similar to Cornelia's as he dots on her, as well as the fact that his sister became great friends with her and Nunnally. Kali si Britannia Alexander's sister which he feels a great responsibility to watch over as no one else within his immediate family cares aout her, and he doesn't trust the rest of the Britannian family members to watch over her out of fear that they will kill her just to increase their position for acquiring the throne. Because of this, he is very protective of her that he carries a gun with him when he walks with her, and entrusts her with Tetsu Hoshi when he goes out. Lelouch vi Britannia/Lamperouge/Zero Their relationship is more of rivalry than anything else as they had competed against each other in games of chess. Lelouch has noted that Alexander always made defensive moves in their games and try to slowly bleed his opponents of their pieces before before moving in to make the finishing move. Because of this, Lelouch sees Alex somewhere near his skill level, but not quite there as he isn't the aggressive type and will not commit to anything until he is sure victory can be achieved, especially due to his nature of second-guessing himself. Lelouch is one of the few members of the Britannian family that he cares about and treats him as if he was part of his immediate family. When Zero appeared, Alexander noted some similarities in Zero's speech pattern to Lelouch's that he wondered if Zero's identity was Lelouch. Because he didn't like jumping to conclusions, he attempted to try and capture the Black Knight's leader during the Shikine Island incident. This failed due to the early intervention of Second Prince Schniezel el Britannia. After the death of Princess Euphemia, Alex no longer cared about Zero's identity and planned ot remove the man himself. But with his commitment to the defense of the Government Center, he missed his chance to commit to the plan. When Zero returns, he holds great distrust to the man's intentions that he would commit to actually killing him if he dared to interfere with Germany's political structure as he did to the Chinese Federation. Nunnally vi Britannia Like Euphemia, her kind, loving, and childish personality won Alex over as he watched her as a true older brother would. When he heard that she had lost the ability to walk and see in an assassination attack on her mother, and that Emperor Charles saw her as nothing more than a weakling that didn't deserved to be called his child, Alexander began his slow career to show him that the ones he call "weak" are capable of more than anything he could imagine. He cares about her well-being as much as Lelouch, and would even sacrifice his own life just to ensure her safety. Monica Kruszewski The Knight of Twelve was the woman his mother, Lady Alvidine, chose for his arranged marriage to ensure that he kept a high staus rank within the Britannian hiearchy. Because of his personality, his disregard to Britannian policy, and his open hatred of the Britannian government, she keeps an eye on him to make sure he doesn't commit a rebellion or any other treasonous acts. Alexander looks at her as a shadow given to him by the Emperor so that his true position would be shown. However, he thinks he is able to at least get Monica to question the Emperor and his policies as Charles had shown little interest in even the war in the EU. Japanese Tetsu Hoshi Alexander's personal maid, trusted friend, and the first woman he ever loved. Alexander took her in as a personal helping hand on his eighteenth birthday to save her from the persecution of the rest of the Britannian family members. He taught her how to play chess that she was able to beat him in a number of game; and in return she taught him how to cook. When she dies in combat when she moved to protect him from Shade, Alex went through a similar emotional state Suzaku felt after the death of Euphemia. However, unlike Suzaku, he went to honor her memory by working on his goals to protect the world from Britannia. But it also made him distrust any activities that the Black Knights and White Shadows commit to as they were the ones to lead up to Euphy, Tetsu, and Scarlet's deaths during the Black Rebellion. Geass The "Power of Absolute Precognition" is the Geass Power Alexander recieved from entering into a contract with A.A., and the sigil appears in his right eye. The Geass is in a unique way, a very sporadic power as it tends to activate on its own, showing Alexander short insights of future events that range from happening in minutes, days, weeks, months, and even years at random times, although never showing him or giving him an idea of when it will happen exactly. While the power itself is a great advantage, he can not use its full capabilities without risking his own life. The sporadic insights of the future give him a minor headache, and the only way for him to gain more insight on possible future events only happens when he activates the Geass and concentrates. By doing this, it puts a strain on his body that once it deactivates, he feels weak and can barely move after an extensive use of the power, forcing him to be in the sick bay for a while. Due to this and Alex's pride in not using it as a crutch, he uses it only when he feels that it is important to obtain information on the next confrontation he will enter in. Research and Development "I prefer to have my creations to work exactly as I have built them. Otherwise, they won't be any good if they end up doing us more harm than good." - ''Alexander stating his perfectionist attitude towards his creations. Since Alex likes to use his mind more to outthink his opponents, he tends to look into odd inventions that he believes can give the EU an edge in its battles against Britannia. His first being a cloaking field which he had been trying to get a working model for three years, and suceeded when he had gotten aid from German engineering teams. He has a number of ideas that he has planned to use in theory for future combat, but with the unpredictable results of them working under the heavy conditions of a battlefield and how advanced the idea tends to be, he has them shelved away till he can figure out a way to use them in an effective manner without any reprecussions. List of Inventions/ideas *Cloaking field *Sound cannon *Vortex cannon *IFF Jammer Virus Quotes ''"I will not allow myself to be on the same level as these so-called civilized people who use their position and wealth to get what they want" Alexander in defiance to his mother's asosciation with the Britannian Nobles. "The ability to do more with less is a skill to be appreciated. In fact, it should be considered as a form of art in itself." Category:Original Characters